


Two Cats

by cryEden



Category: Haikyuu!!, Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, KURO GONNA BE LAZY THOUGH, LMAO RIP KUROO THOUGH, Other, THERES NO ACTUAL SHIPPINGS IN HERE JUST TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryEden/pseuds/cryEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The captain of the Nekoma Volleyball team and the Servamp of Sloth switch places in their universes! What will they do now that Kuroo is now a "Servamp" and Kuro is now a middle blocker in volleyball?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Cat

Kuroo shifted around, groaning as he rubbed his head. He didn't want to get up- no, he just wanted to lay there and rest. He was tired, to the point he didn't feel like playing volleyball for the day, even if the injury was small— that is, _if_ he even got an injury on his head.

When him and the rest of Nekoma were practicing for their practice match against Karasuno (the crows wanted to practice before they went to nationals), Coach Nekoma had called Kuroo over, saying that someone outside the gym had come to talk to him. When the captain of the Nekoma team had gone outside, he was immediately attacked and was hit on his head, causing Kuroo to fall unconscious.

He moved his hand around. The surface was soft, as if he was laying on a bed... Was he in the nurse's office?

Kuroo slowly opened his cat-like eyes, staring up at the ceiling. He waited a moment, before slowly sitting up and swung his feet off the bed, rubbing his head as he glanced around the room— a clean and simple-looking room to be exact.

_Ah... Definitely not the nurse's office._

Where was he at? Was he at a teammate's house? If so, why couldn't he have been taken to his place or Kenma's instead?

He gazed over at a basket with a blanket stuffed in it next to the bed he laid on, and assumed a cat or dog was to accompany it.

He paused for a moment.

Where in Tokyo was he?

Kuroo stood up and walked over to the window, looking outside frantically. He was in an area that he had never seen before- and for sure, not in Tokyo. The third-year frowned to himself a bit and scratched the back of his head, before turning around and walked out of the room and into the hallway, only to hear someone talking.

"Ah... I went out to go find Kuro. I expected him to be laying in that ally way he went into, but I found this laying guy in his place, instead..."

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. Why would anyone want to find him? Unless, of course, there was another Kuroo around.

"Mhm... Yeah... Alright, well, I'll talk to you later, Misono. Let me know if you find Kuro... Alright, see ya." A click and a long sigh was heard, before shuffling and footsteps were heard.

The third-year peered around the corner, but only to be met face to face with brown eyes. Kuroo's black ones widen, as he stumbled back, a 'gwah!' escaping out of his mouth. Did he really have to make a Hinata sound right at that moment?

Kuroo looked at the person that the pair of brown eyes belonged to. He was about Kenma's height, making him seem to be in his first or second year, and had brown hair framing his face. His outfit concluded of him wearing a brown shirt with a white collar. Over his shirt he wore an orange jacket, with his sleeves slightly rolled up. Around his neck, he wore a red tie and also wore beige pants that end just below his knees.

"Ah, you're awake," the boy commented, giving off a small sheepish smile, "Did I scare you? Sorry."

Kuroo stared for a moment, before shaking his head slowly, "Ah, no. It's alright."

"I'm Mahiru Shirota. I... Well, found you. Instead of my... Cat. You were knocked out, and my friend and I brought you over to my place. He left about an hour ago, though," the boy named Mahiru explained, as he turned around, "Are you hungry? I can make something for you, if you want."

"Sure thing..." Kuroo replied, as he followed the shorter boy out of the hallway. Alright, it was confirmed he wasn't kidnapped and was just saved. Good.

Kuroo sat at the table, watching the boy make Japanese hamburgers with grated radish. For someone who looked was in high school, he looked like he was really good at cooking. It surprised the third-year himself, a bit.

"Are you in high school?"

"Yeah. I'm in my second-year. You?"

"I'm in my third-year."

Mahiru look at the other male in surprise, "Third-year? I thought you were in college already!"

Kuroo laughed, before a mischievous smirk grew on his face, "Really? That's not surprising. You're pretty short for a second-year."

"What? I'm average for a second-year! I take care of you for almost the _whole_ day while you were knocked out, and _that's_ what I get?" The second-year answered, glaring a bit and the taller boy. Kuroo just laughed in response.

_Ah. So I was unconscious for almost the whole day, huh?_

The food was brought to the table, the smell filling Kuroo's nose. And man, did it look delicious. The volleyball player clasped his hands together, saying a casual 'let's eat', before grabbing the chopsticks and dug in. The flavoring taste met Kuroo's tongue, and boy, was this the best cooking he's had in a major long time.

"So, how is it?"

"Not bad, Mahiru."

Mahiru smiled in response to the compliment, as he soon started to eat on his own.

Silence filled the air for a while as the two ate.

Kuroo had a lot of questions: "Why am I here?", "How do I get back to Tokyo?", "Where do I stay?". He would've asked them, but he didn't know where to start.

"Oh, that's right," Mahiru started, "I never got your name. What is it?"

Kuroo swallowed his food, "Testurou Kuroo. I'm the captain of a volleyball school in Tokyo."

"Ah... Is that so?"

Kuroo hummed to confirm.

"Do you remember what happened? Ya know: like before you went unconscious."

"Ah, I was practicing with my team before we had a practice match. The team we're going against is going to the nationals. Apparently someone needed me, so I went outside. I got attacked right after."

"Oh, I see."

Silence.

"Wait, you came from _Tokyo_? How'd you get all the way over here? Tokyo is a four hour flight from this area," Mahiru frowned.

Kuroo paused, staring at Mahiru with a blank expression. "A...Four hour flight...?"

"Yeah?"

"Eh? No way... That's impossible," Kuroo stated, a shocked expression allayed on his face.

"I'm not lying... You can take a look if you want," Mahiru stated, a slightly concerned expression on his face as he looked at the other male.

The raven haired male frantically stood up from his chair and quickly walked over to the door. As he was about to reach for the handle, he felt something on the back of his neck pull him back hard, and he fell to the floor with a loud yelp and a thump.

"What the—?!"

Kuroo stood up quickly and looked behind him, seeing a chain glowing red attached from the back of his neck and back to where the table was. The volleyball player blinked confusingly, before standing up and followed it to see what was on the other end.

He took another few steps, before slowly looking up— and at Mahiru.

Mahiru himself looked shocked and surprised, as if he didn't know what was going on nor what just happened.

"Wha... What is _this_?" Kuroo slightly yelled, holding up the chain that started from the back of his neck to Mahiru's wrist.

"I... I don't get it... You're... _You're_ a Servamp?!"

"What the hells a Servamp?!"

But even Mahiru couldn't comprehend the current situation, because he was too busy freaking out and saying things such as "But _I'm_ Kuro's eve?!" and "He won't be mad when he comes back, will he?!"

"Mahiru!" Kuroo blurted, gaining the attention of the second-year student, "I have _no idea_ what you're talking about. What's this Servamp and Eve stuff?! I'm just a middle blocker captain of a powerhouse school! I play _volleyball_ , for God's sake!"

Mahiru sweated, looking at the taller male with concern and confusion, "Even I don't know... I'll explain everything to you later, but we need to go and ask the other Servamps about this!" He explained, frantically grabbing his phone and started calling.

A few rings could be heard, before it stopped. Kuroo quickly assumed someone had picked up, since Mahiru had started to talk quickly.

"Misono! It's an emergency! We're coming over right now!"

Yelling could be heard on the other line, but got quickly shut down as Mahiru closed his phone.

"Come on, Testurou-san! We're going to a friend of mine! Your shoes are right there!"

"Alright, and just call me Kuro! And wait for me will ya?!"

Kuroo quickly put on his shoes as Mahiru waited for him, before the two rushed out of the apartment.

The captain had only just woken about about an hour ago, and so much was already happening.

"Gah, what a pain!"

"You say that too?!"


	2. The Second Cat

"Hey. Wake up."

Kuro made no movement at first, completely blocking out the dialogue.

"Wake up... Seriously."

The blue-haired male shifted a bit.

"Are you gonna get up or wha—"

"Mahiru... Can you shimmer down a bit? Too troublesome to get up..."

There was a moment of silence for Kuro and had completely thought that he could finally go back to sleep. Ah, peace and quiet once again.

Then, the voice spoke up.

"I'm not this Mahiru person you're talking about."

Kuro quickly opened his eyes, sitting up slowly while rubbing his head. He looked at the person— a boy to be exact, and he seemed to be around Mahiru's age. He had many outstanding features, including his cat-like golden colored eyes and blonde hair with black roots. He was also wearing a standard red and black jersey with the words 'Nekoma' imprinted on it, and wore casual black shorts.

"W-Where is..." Kuro trailed off, before glancing around at his surroundings. He seemed to be outside of a school gym of some sorts. And it definitely wasn't Mahiru's school gym. The sun was still out, too, and that made Kuro wonder why he wasn't in his cat form. Where was he and how did he get here? Those thoughts ran through his mind at the moment.

"Did you happen to do something with our captain?" The boy asked, his golden, cat-like eyes staring deep into Kuro's red, lazy ones.

"Captain...? I don't know who that is, and why would I go through the trouble to hurt someone?" Kuro stated, glancing away, "That's too much of a pain... Can't deal."

The boy hummed a bit in response. "You look like you're in... College? And that's sort of a weird attire you have there... Are you a cosplayer?"

Kuro looked at him, "...That's too troublesome. What's the point of wearing something when you're just going to take it off again?"

"You have a point, but... Do you know where out cap—" "I just told you, I don't know who he his. And plus I don't know where I am, and—" Kuro's eyes widen a bit, as his Eve's name quietly slipped out of his mouth.

He was away. From Mahiru. And he had no idea where he was, how he got there, or how long he's been away from Mahiru for. He was worried sick, and he hated the idea of his Eve hurting- and at for the worst, dying.

"Are you... Are you okay? You seem sorta... Worried," the blonde boy stated.

"Oi, Kenma, is Kuroo-san—"

Kuro perked up, hearing his name get called up. He looked at the door of the gym, seeing a (very) tall male with grey hair and green, cat-like eyes stand there. The tall boy stared at him, before a surprised expression allayed on his face as he turned to the so-called boy 'Kenma', "H-Hey! Wh-Who is that?!"

Kenma blinked, looking at the green-eyed male with a blunt expression, "I don't know. He was here instead of Kuroo."

Kuro stared. _Kuro...? Isn't that my name? Or is there another Kuro..._

"D-Did he do something with our captain?"

Kenma shook his head, "We can't play without him, either... Karasuno's almost here, and they'd come for nothing if we can't have a match. And we don't know where Kuroo went." The gray-haired boy scratched his head, as he glanced over at Kuro. Kuro gave off a slightly nervous, yet irritated expression in response.

"Kuroo-san had to talk with someone, right? So maybe they went somewhere...? In the meantime..." The tall male walked over to Kuro and grabbed his wrist and held it high in the air a bit, "Let's use him as a substitute!" Kuro blinked, a confused expression allayed on his face, "Substitu—?"

"Lev... That's a bit rude to just randomly force somebody whom we don't even know about take Kuroo's place... Plus we need to find out where Kuroo—"

"Well, Karasuno's gonna be here soon, right? We can't play. We'll just have him take Kuroo-san's place as the middle blocker."

"That's true, but—"

"Alright! Let's go, then!" The taller boy grinned, dragging Kuro inside the gym.

Kuro stumbled a bit while following behind the taller boy, Kenma following behind them. The vampire looked at him, "W-Wait... This sounds so tiring and boring... I need to go find Mahiru... Can you let me go...?"

"Nope!" The green-eyed male chirped, "We're playing volleyball, and you're gonna take Kuroo-san's place as the middle blocker!" "What a pain... Can't deal..." Kuro sighed, as a quiet 'sorry' was heard from Kenma.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know how to play—"

"We'll teach him!"

"Can you stop cutting me off...?"

"Oi, Kenma! Lev!" A guy with a yellow mow-hawk called out, waving a hand out to them, "Did you get Ku— ...Who's that?" Supposedly the guy holding Kuro's wrist, Lev, grinned, "Our replacement!"

"Our replacement?" a short boy with light brown eyes asked, holding a volleyball, "Why?"

"Kuroo-san's out to talk with somebody, so we'll have— uh..." Lev glanced at the blue-haired male, as to ask for his name.

"...Kuro."

"E-Eh—?! Same name as Kuroo-san?!" Lev gaped, before shaking his head, "Ehm, Kuro-san will be Kuroo-san's replacement for the time being." Kenma looked at him, "You're not... You're not planning for him to play during our practice match against Karasuno... Are you?" Kuro looked up at Lev's expression, and it had it written all over him— he had no choice but to fill in for this captain of theirs.

"I'll go ask Coach Nekomata!" The tall boy chirped, before dropping Kuro onto the floor and jogged off.

Kuro massaged his wrist from Lev's grip being tight, "What a pain... Can't deal..."

"I'm sorry about him," Kenma started, glancing over at the blue-haired male, "You don't have to play if you don't want to. I'm sure our cap—"

"Hey! Replacement! We have extra shorts and shirts in the locker room!" called out the guy with the mow-hawk again, "Kenma, take him there!"

"...tain..."

Kuro sighed and slumped on the floor with a huff, "Moving around is such a pain... I'll get sore the next day! Do I really have to?" He asked, looking up at the blonde boy. Kenma paused for a second, before glancing away, "I... Don't think you have a choice..." Another groan escaped Kuro's mouth, "Ah, what a pain... Can't deal..."

* * *

 

Kuro ambled out of the locker room in the shorts and shirt he was allowed to borrow. He looked down at himself, before scratching the back of his head, looking back up at Kenma with an expression that literally says he did not want to do any of this. Kenma returned the look with an expression of pity before the two walked back to the gym to start teaching Kuro about his role as a middle blocker.

"...By the way," Kenma started, "You had mentioned... someone named Mahiru?"

The blue-haired male tensed at his Eve's name, as he took his gaze down it the floor. "He's... someone... Important," Kuro mumbled, but Kenma caught on and just nodded, not wanting to ask any more questions.

I need to get out of here as soon as possible, Kuro thought, as the two continued walking, He might... He might...

Kuro then stopped himself. There was still hope... right? There is just no way... Just no, no way that he could be hurt right now... Just gonna have that small amount of hope...

...right?

"Oh, by the way... Lev and Inouka are going to teach you how to block and spike," Kenma said, pointing over to the two tall players. Kuro glanced over to the two dogs, giving them a blunt and lazy-ish look. He then turned back to Kenma, "I don't want to... Too troublesome..." "You have to... You have no choice... We can look for your friend after we're done with our match if you want..." Kuro paused for a moment, before turning around and walked over slowly to the two energetic-like boys.

_Do it for Mahiru... Do it for Mahiru..._


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroo glanced across the table, looking at a tall male who had nice, short blonde hair and red eyes, who returned Kuroo's look with a friendly smile. It was quite confusing whether the blonde was one gender or the other at first, but quickly got confirmed that he was indeed a male by a shorter, purple-haired male that went by the name 'Misono Alicein'.

"So you're saying..." the boy named 'Misono' started. "That when Kuro disappeared and you found him... He became your Servamp?"

Mahiru nodded with a look that was a combination of both confusion and worry. "Yeah..." was all the Eve could say.

As the seconds, minutes, and eventually an hour went by, more questions started to fill up the spaces in Kuro's mind; "What are Servamps?" "What are eves?" "How did I get here?"

"What are Eves and Servamps?" Misono questioned, repeating what Kuroo had thought.

 _Ah... I said my thoughts out loud,_ Kuroo said in his head, glancing away. "Y-Yeah... You guys seem to have this Servamp-Eve business going on... I'm somehow a Servamp and I don't know why or how, so..."

The short boy just raised an eyebrow, crossing his legs and his chin resting atop of a rested elbow. "Fair enough," Misono said, as his eyes rolled towards Kuroo. "Se—"

"Servamps are servant vampires," Mahiru started with a grin, achieving a surprised glare from Misono who merely just blurted 'Mahiru?!'.

Lily chuckled at Mahiru's stolen words. "Correct, Mahiru~ Eves are people who form a contract with a Servamp by giving them a name and an item," the Servamp of Lust continued.

Kuroo blinked, before crossing his arms and started thinking, "But... I didn't get an item. And Kuroo is my actual name. So I can't possibly be a... Servamp or whatever, right?" "That's the problem... you are..." Mahiru sighed. "And I don't even know if you're affected by the sunlight..."

"Well, we'll have to see tomorrow, then," Misono bluntly stated. "For now, you two can just—"

And within an instant, Misono dropped like a dead fly, slumped in his chair in silence.

Kuroo's head perked up and processed what just happened to the short boy for a moment, before shouting, "What the hell?!"

Lily laughed at the volleyball player's reaction, receiving a confused look from him as the Servamp of Lust stood up to help his Eve. "His bedtime is nine-o'clock. Don't worry about it; it happens all the time~."

"This... This kid has a curfew?"

"Indeed~. Your reaction isn't surprising, though. Mahiru and other people had similar reactions, haha."

Mahiru gave off a sheepish expression, before speaking up, "Well... I guess Kuroo and I will be heading back over to our place. Thanks for letting us over on a quick notice."

"Of course~," Lily grinned. "I appreciate you guys coming over. And I'm sure Misono does as well."

* * *

"Ah... This Servamp and Eve stuff sure are confusing..." Kuroo sighed, walking beside his temporary Eve.

"Don't worry. I was confused at first, too," Mahiru chuckled. "Well, simply thinking... Just think of it as a game."

"A game?"

"Yeah, a game. It's confusing at first, but you'll understand more once you play it."

"Huh... Touche, Mahiru. Touche."

Mahiru grinned before glancing over at the grocery store up ahead to their left and checked his pocket to see if he had brought his wallet. To his luck, he did and looked over at the older male, "Gotta buy some food. You can get something as well if you want."

Kuroo blinked, looking down at Mahiru, "Really? Alright. Also... Didn't we already eat about two hours ago?"

"Well, I sorta wanna buy groceries so that way I don't have to go out tomorrow- simply thinking."

"Not a bad idea."

Mahiru chuckled as the two approached the grocery store- that is, until it started raining out of nowhere.

The volleyball player looked up at the sky before the younger male had grabbed his wrist and pulled him under cover from the dropping bits of water.

"Rain? All of a sudden?" Kuroo questioned.

A moment of silence stood upon the two, before the sound of wood clacking was heard. All of a sudden, a man appeared in the rain.

"Who... what the hell?"

"Ah~. Well if it isn't Brother Sloth and his Eve~," the man laughed as he approached closer to the two. The man's features were more visible now: he had black hair, shades, and wore a black kimono with a white coat over it. "Hey, Nii-san, let's pla— ...huh?" The man stopped himself in front of Mahiru and Kuroo, looking at the raven-haired boy with a confused look. "You're not Nii-san... Say, Mahiru," the odd male started, looking at the high schooler, "Who's this?"

Mahiru scratched his head awkwardly, glancing away, "It's... A really long story, but... Simply speaking, Kuro disappeared and now this guy is my Servamp."

The confused expression stayed still on the man's face. "Huh..."

Kuroo looked at him up and down, tilting his head to the side a bit. "What a weird attire... Who are you?"

"That," Mahiru started. "Is... Tsubaki. Our enemy."

"Right, right!" The man named Tsubaki chirped before a devilish grin grew onto his face. "But that doesn't change the fact that I need to have my playtime."

Pulling slowly out of his sleeve came to a katana, and it was only a quick moment before someone was stabbed in the temporary Sloth Pair.

And that someone was indeed, Kuroo Testurou.

The raven-haired boy's eyes widen, before the long piece of iron-work was slid out of his stomach in one quick motion. Blood was gagged out, as he clenched the stab wound and fell to his knees. A yell of a panicked Mahiru was heard, but Kuroo couldn't understand him as he was in his own world at the moment.

_This is where I die...? This... I just want to get... back home..._

He slowly lifted his head up towards Mahiru, seeing the younger boy yelling at him with a panicked expression. He could make out a few words, but barely.

"...immortal!"

_Imm... Immortal?_

"...oo ...re immortal!"

"Kuroo, you're immortal!"

The volleyball player blinked once, then he blinked twice as he fell silent for a moment.

"...Huh?" Was all that came out of his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not dead, and I have no excuses (let alone that I have school and such). And despite this short, shitty chapter, Two Cats shall continue!
> 
> Also, for those who have been reading 'Nightmare', I might have to stop it or probably have someone else continue it for me if anyone is willing to (if you are interested in doing so, please message me on my Tumblr: cryeden.tumblr.com), but I don't know...
> 
> AND ALSO! For those who are interested, I've made another HaikyuuxServamp crossover/au! It's called 'Different, Yet Similar', and it does not include Kuroo as one of our main characters. Instead, it is somebody from Karasuno!


End file.
